Yui and The Seven Seiryu
by arana-chan
Summary: In this adaptation of Snow White, Princess Yui has been driven into hiding to escape the wicked stepmother who wants her dead. She has only the kindness and quick wit of seven cottagers in the woods to protect her until her father's return from his long journey puts an end to the danger. Can they keep her alive to find the happy ending to this fairy tale, and perhaps romance?
1. Prologue: Once Upon a Time…

A/N: Readers, I now present to you Yui and the Seven Seiryu. This time, Yui and the Seiryu Seven get a turn to be the heroes for once. In this retelling of Snow White, Princess Yui is driven into hiding to escape the murderous wrath of her jealous stepmother. Can the group of cottagers she turns to for shelter manage to keep her safe until her father returns? Read, find out, and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own either Fushigi Yuugi (property of Yuu Watase) or Snow White (property of the Brothers Grimm). This disclaimer applies to this and all subsequent chapters.

 **Prologue: Once Upon a Time…**

Long ago, in a far away land, there lived a king and queen. They were kind, just rulers, and their little kingdom was peaceful and wealthy due to the various trade routes that ran through it. All seemed well, but one thing marred the happiness of subject and monarch alike.

Although the royal couple had been married for several years, and the kingdom prospered under their rule, there were no royal children to inherit the throne. The king and queen wanted a child more than anything, not only because as rulers they needed an heir, but they longed to be parents, to have a whole houseful of children.

One winter's evening, during the festival to mark the year's end, the queen gazed up at the night sky, saw one, two, three shooting stars dashing across the heavens, and made a most heartfelt wish. She wished for a child, with hair of pale gold, eyes blue as the ocean, and unsurpassed beauty and intelligence.

Several weeks later, the queen learned that her wish had been granted. It was confirmed by the royal physicians that she would have a baby before the close of the year. The impending royal birth was announced, and there was great rejoicing in the kingdom.

Though everything went normally with the queen's pregnancy, once the birth occurred, the peoples' joy soon turned to mourning. For the much-loved queen became gravely ill shortly after her child's birth, and in spite of the best efforts of the most skilled healers, from within and outside of the kingdom, never recovered. The queen left behind an infant daughter; just as she had wished, the child had pale gold hair, sea-blue eyes, and all who saw the little princess knew that she would grow up to be a beauty. Everyone began turning their hopes to Princess Yui, trusting that she would be as fair and kind a ruler as her parents.

Feeling that his daughter would need a mother's love and guidance, the grieving king married again the following year. His new wife, Taiitsukun, was a beautiful woman, but she was by no means as kind or gentle as the late queen. In truth, she was a vain, selfish being who cared only for herself, though she took care to hide this from the king and court, knowing that what the king wanted was principally a good woman who would be not only a capable partner in ruling the kingdom, but a loving mother to his young daughter.

Taiitsukun's most prized possession was a magic mirror that could show her anything within the boundaries of the kingdom. Every morning and evening, she would stand before it and order the mirror to show her the fairest woman in the land, knowing that the mirror was enchanted to always tell her the truth, and revel in seeing her own image.

Not too long after the young princess turned 7, the king found himself obliged to go abroad for a time. He was to visit the many surrounding kingdoms to negotiate treaties, a mission that would take him away from the kingdom for some years. As much as he would have preferred to send emissaries to act in his name, the trade these treaties would guarantee was so vital to the kingdom's economy that he felt he had no choice but to handle the talks in person.

Once he was safely away from the kingdom, the new queen quickly seized her chance to show her true character. She spent much of the royal treasury on fine clothes and jewels for herself and cruelly treated the young princess, who she loathed. Yui's belongings were taken away, and she was forced to dress in rags and work as a scullery maid in the kitchens, threatening Yui with terrible punishments if she ever told anyone who she truly was.

Of course, Taiitsukun had a group of loyal servants who she used to help her to ensure that no word of this reached the king, who would have returned at once if he had heard and punished her severely. To the courtiers, she claimed that Yui had taken a vow to withdraw from the court for the duration of her father's absence to spend her days in solitude praying for his safe return. So that no one would recognize her, the queen forced Yui to disguise herself by smearing dirt and kitchen ash on her face and used a dye made from black walnuts to darken her hair.

Thus it went on for the next 7 years. As Yui grew older and more beautiful, Taiitsukun grew more jealous of the girl, her treatment of the girl growing worse as time passed. But as long as Taiitsukun's mirror failed to reflect Yui's image when asked to show the fairest in the land, she was safe. However, her safety would not last forever.

*End Chapter*


	2. Chapter 1: Flight into Hiding

A/N: Happy belated Valentine's Day, dear readers! Here is the next installment of Yui and the Seven Seiryu; hope you've enjoyed so far!

Chapter 1: Flight into Hiding

One morning, shortly after Yui had turned 15, Taiitsukun posed her usual question: "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" But today, the mirror's answer was different. For, rather than acting as a normal mirror and reflecting the queen's image as it usually did, it showed Princess Yui going about her chores, her beauty showing through the dirt and rags. Needless to say, Taiitsukun was furious. Her dislike for the young princess exploded into white-hot hatred as she stared at the girl's image. After throwing a few very expensive crystal goblets at the wall and smashing them into pieces, she calmed down enough to think of a plan to remove her new rival.

An hour later, the queen went and met privately with one of her guards. "I have an important job for you," she said without preamble once they were alone. "Take the princess out near the woods… there is a meadow where she likes picking flowers. And once there… I want you to dispose of her."

"Kill the princess? But, Your Majesty…" the guard began, horrified at the orders he was given.

" _Be silent_! You have your orders."

"But the king… when he returns…" he trailed off, afraid at what she might do at the mention of the king. Some of Taiitsukun's servants gossiped the queen dabbled in magic in an attempt to preserve her youth and beauty. Those who were particularly dissatisfied with her privately gossiped that she might even be so brazen as to use her skills in magic to arrange an accident that would ensure he did not return alive so she could take over the kingdom. Of course, they took care to make sure word of this didn't reach her ears.

Many in the kingdom were now growing furious with the queen as she squandered the wealth of the treasury; consequently, the queen had such a fear of the discontent of the populace, combined with her disgust for the common people, that she kept herself shut up in the palace, which she took care to keep well guarded so no one could get in to harm her. All were waiting for the king's return, for once he learned of the state to which she had driven the kingdom he would surely get rid of her. With the hated royal consort so well protected by her guards and magic, not only was he the only one in the kingdom with any authority over her, he and he alone could remove her from the position of queen.

"Fear not… everyone will be made to believe it was an accident. Make it look as if some wild animal attacked her when the foolish girl wandered off when you chanced to look away; I'll see to the rest. And I will want to make sure you have not failed me." She picked up a box from a small table beside her. "Once you have slain the girl… bring me her heart as proof she is dead."

The poor guard paled. "Your Highness… I cannot…"

"You can, and you _will_. You know the penalty if you disobey or fail me," Taiitsukun said coldly before dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

Later that day, Yui was allowed to bathe properly for the first time in years and given clothing suitable for her station as a princess. Scarcely believing her good luck, she went with the guard without question when told the queen wanted her to pick flowers to decorate the dining hall.

The guard watched with regret as Yui merrily went about her work, humming softly as she gathered the flowers. He drew his dagger and stepped forward to slay the young girl, but he was stopped by the look of horror in her eyes as she turned to face him.

"Your Highness, please forgive me!" he cried, dropping to his knees and stabbing the dagger into the ground. "The Queen ordered me… she's gone mad, I fear. She'll stop at nothing to get rid of you!"

Yui gasped in horror, taking a step backwards. "What… what should I do?" she asked frantically.

"Run… run into the forest. Hide there, or better yet, find a way to leave the kingdom. The queen clearly wants you dead and will stop at nothing to see it happen. You must flee this land, Princess, and stay away until your father returns! He is the only one in the kingdom who can stop her; you aren't safe here without him!" he warned. She did not need to be told twice.

Without another word, she turned and fled into the woods. Knowing that now he needed a way to fool the queen, the guard stopped in the village, where he found a butcher's apprentice cleaning a deer carcass he'd just bought from some hunters. With more than enough coin to ensure his silence, the guard bought the deer's heart to give the queen in place of the Princess'. He only hoped she'd fall for the ruse long enough to buy time for both he and the princess to flee the kingdom.

Yui struggled to contain her panic as she ran through the forest. She vaguely recollected there were vast hills and mountains on the other side of the forest, and beyond that, a town. Surely she could find someone to give her shelter or transportation out of the kingdom.

Finally, after having spent 2 days running in the forest, her fine clothing torn and dirty, she found herself out of the forest. There, nestled deep in the hills was a small cottage. Yui breathed a sigh of relief. "Just in time," she murmured, as it had begun to rain heavily.

She ran forward and beat her fists against the door. It opened to reveal a young woman a few years older than Yui, tall and pale with reddish-brown hair and eyes to match. "You poor thing, what are you doing out here in this weather? Come inside and sit by the fire," she said kindly, ushering Yui inside. "Suboshi, go up and get some of my clothes, then the rest of you go upstairs for a few minutes," she ordered the other occupants of the cabin.

A few minutes later Yui had changed into a plain, dark green dress and sat by the fire, wrapped in a thin blanket.

Soi, as the woman introduced herself, was tending to a pot of stew cooking over the fire. "So, Miss Yui, how did you end up in the forest all alone?" she asked as the other six people living in the cabin came back downstairs to join them, after Yui had introduced herself. Though Yui hadn't disclosed she was actually the princess, the clothes she had worn when she arrived were enough to tell the cottagers she was from a wealthy family. At her words, Yui burst into tears and begged Soi not to make her say anything just yet. Soi nodded and didn't press the issue any further.

"Allow me to introduce everyone. This handsome gentleman here is my fiancé Nakago," she said, indicating a tall, pale man with bright blue eyes and vivid blond hair. "That brooding fellow" (gesturing at a tall dark haired man standing silently in the corner) "is Tomo, and the bald runt next to him is Miboshi."

"I am _not_ a runt, I'm just short!" Miboshi snapped, glaring at her. Soi shrugged and waved at a pair of identical looking young men with dark blond hair and blue eyes. "These two are twins; Suboshi is the one in orange, and the one in blue is his older brother Amiboshi," she said.

"And folks all me Ashitare," grunted a wild-looking man sitting by the fire. Yui nodded politely.

"The girl can't stay here, Soi," snapped Tomo suddenly. "We've no room for her."

"Have a heart, Tomo. We're not throwing the girl out, not in this storm," Nakago said as a lightning flash lit up the windows. "Miss Yui, please don't be uneasy. Stay here with us for tonight, and one of us will escort you back to your home in the morning."

"No… please don't do that! If I go home, if she finds me… she'll kill me for sure!" Yui exclaimed in terror.

"Who, Miss Yui?" asked Amiboshi, not liking the obvious fear radiating from the girl.

"My stepmother… Queen Taiitsukun. That's why I was in the forest. She tried to have one of her guards kill me, but instead he let me go, told me to run away and hide. Please, I beg you; let me stay here until my father comes back from his journey. It won't be long; the last I heard, he'll be back in a few months."

Soi gasped in surprise, quickly curtseying to their royal guest. She'd recognized Yui was of a noble family, but she never imagined that she'd be a princess. All but one of the male cottagers fell to their knees in deference.

"Absolutely not; there's no way I'm risking what'll happen if the queen finds you here. I've heard people say she's a witch; how can you possibly hope to hide from her when one spell would show her where you are?" Tomo, the only one who had remained standing, demanded. "Besides, what could you offer us? There's no guarantee the king will return- people meet with accidents or fall ill all the time when travelling, so there's no way you can promise he'd come back alive to reward us on his return. You're not cut out for hunting or cutting wood as we do to support ourselves. Better we sneak you out of the kingdom so you can seek shelter in another land."

Yui sighed, looking around the room. Noticing the state of disarray the house was in, she had an idea. "What if… if I helped cook and clean here in exchange for being able to stay?" she offered. "My stepmother made me work in the palace kitchens for years, so I'm pretty good at it."

"That's an excellent idea! I can't properly cook and clean for all seven of us without some help, but you're all too tired when you get home at night, and every time I go away for a few days to sell our goods, you turn this place into a pigsty," Soi said. "Though I must admit, it really doesn't feel right, having a princess cook and clean for us."

The others nodded at that, but gave in when Yui began describing all the foods she'd make for them, and saying it would only be until her father returned in six months. Tomo was the last to agree, finally won over by the vast array of promised dishes.

Time went by and Yui became accustomed to life in the cottage. Every day, Nakago and the other men went to work off in the forest, cutting wood and sometimes doing a little bit of hunting. Soi was too afraid to venture too deep into the forest, and at least one of them needed to look after the house, so she stayed and tended the cottage. Yui and Soi cooked, cleaned, wove, tended a garden, and made wood carvings from some of the wood the others cut. About every two weeks, Soi loaded up a wagon with the wood, carvings, and some of her and Yui's weavings. She travelled into town for a few days to sell them, and buy food and other supplies. Each of them reminded Yui every day to be careful and let no one but them into the house.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Queen Taiitsukun was in a rage. She had learned through her mirror that the guard had tricked her and let Yui live. When she had ordered his arrest, it was discovered that he and his family had fled the kingdom as soon as he had left the audience where he presented the false evidence and were now far beyond her reach. But, she told herself, even though the treacherous guard was gone, her mirror had shown Yui was still within the borders of the kingdom where she could get to her.

Sneaking up into the tower where she secretly practiced her magic, she prepared a disguise to make her look like an old peasant woman. Then, she snuck out of the palace, determined to put an end to her young rival once and for all.

*End Chapter*


	3. Chapter 2: The First Strike

A/n: Hope you're all enjoying the story, readers! Now the real fun begins… Yui's in a lot of trouble!

Chapter 2: The First Strike

Yui hummed to herself as she gathered up the washing she'd hung up to dry. She was glad Soi would return from her most recent trip over the mountains tomorrow; all the cleaning and cooking did get overwhelming without help, and Nakago and the others were often too exhausted to do much after they came home at the end of the day. Still, she was glad that fate had led her to her new friends; surely her stepmother would never think to look for her here.

As she was nearly finished, her attention was caught by the sound of a small horse-drawn cart approaching. "Good afternoon," the old woman driving the cart called. "You wouldn't mind telling me the way to the nearest town, would you, dearie? I'm afraid I've gotten lost."

"There's a small road leading through the mountains that'll take you there," Yui said as she walked over to her. "It starts not too far from here, just a few minutes east."

"My thanks to you, child; I'm on my way to a merchants' fair to sell ribbons and cloth," the driver said, climbing down from the cart. "Perhaps you'd like some ribbons as payment for your help, or some cloth to make a new dress?" she asked, pulling back the blanket hung over the back of the cart to reveal a variety of all kinds of fine cloths and ribbons in every color imaginable.

Yui smiled. "Thank you," she said. It would be nice to get some new material for clothes for everyone, and a few hair ribbons would be a nice gift for Soi. She was determined to repay her new friends for all the kindness they'd shown her. With the merchant's help, she selected some dark blue cloth to make new shirts for her friends, and red ribbons for Soi. She'd insisted on paying for the goods in some way and traded some bread for the material.

"Ah, these people are very lucky to have such a kind friend as you. But is there nothing here that you'd like for yourself?" the merchant asked. It was then Yui caught sight of some pale blue ribbon lying in a corner of the cart. The merchant's eyes fell on the ribbon, seeing Yui staring at it.

"A fine choice; it would go perfectly with that bodice there," she said, indicating a black bodice still hanging on the wash line. "Come, go try it on and see for yourself."

Eagerly, Yui took the bodice off the line and went into the cottage to change. One of the things she'd always loved about being a princess was dressing up for court celebrations. She'd nearly forgotten how much she'd missed it.

The merchant offered to assist with lacing up the ribbon, which Yui gratefully accepted. But she drew and tied the laces too tight, so that Yui couldn't breathe. For in truth, she was no travelling merchant, but none other than Queen Taiitsukun in disguise.

Laughing triumphantly as Yui collapsed, Taiitsukun chanted the words to a spell. Then she and the cart vanished, leaving no trace that anyone but Yui had been there.

Fortunately, almost as soon as the queen disappeared, Nakago, Tomo, Ashitare, Miboshi, and the twins arrived home. "No… Princess Yui! What happened?!" Suboshi exclaimed as they gathered around the unconscious girl.

"I fear the queen must have found her… I _told_ you not to let her stay with us; we should've taken her to the border and sent her on her way," Tomo lamented, shaking his head. Sighing, Nakago knelt and picked Yui up.

"She's still warm… Suboshi, go inside and get me that little mirror Soi keeps on top of the mantel, now!" he ordered. A few seconds later, Suboshi returned with the mirror, looking frantic. "Quick, hold it up to her face," Nakago ordered. He did so.

"Look, it's fogging up! The kid's still alive!" Ashitare cried. "It's those ribbons, look how she's laced in! Poor girl can hardly breathe!"

Thinking quickly, Nakago had Ashitare take a small knife from his belt and cut the ribbons. Amiboshi then assisted him in removing the bodice. Within seconds, Yui's eyes opened and she sat up, gasping for breath.

"What… what on earth happened?" she asked, looking around at her friends and the relieved looks on their faces. "The last thing I remember was that merchant helping me with the new ribbons she'd traded me, and then the next thing I know I couldn't breathe and now here you all are."

"Merchant?" Soi asked.

"Yes. A cloth merchant stopped by and asked for directions to the town. She gave me some ribbons and a bolt of cloth as payment for my help and a loaf of bread," Yui explained.

"Princess, given what happened to you, I think we can agree that was no merchant. It's obvious your stepmother knows you're here, and she tried to kill you," Nakago said.

Yui went pale. "Then I have to go. It's too dangerous… I've got to leave the kingdom, go find my father."

"But, Princess, you said yourself that your father would be home by next spring. And none of us has any idea where exactly he is, how would you find him?" asked Suboshi. He still looked shaken at the attempt on Yui's life.

"He's right. If we knew _where_ your father was, of course we'd take you there to meet him, but we don't," agreed Miboshi. "It's better to wait here. As long as she thinks she's succeeded in getting rid of you, you should be safe. We'll just need to be more careful. One of us must stay here and guard the Princess whenever Soi goes to town."

Later that night, as Yui was dishing out the stew she'd made for dinner, she caught Suboshi staring at her. "Suboshi, what's wrong? You're being awfully quiet," she commented.

"It's nothing… it's just… well, you really gave us all quite a scare today. Please, promise you'll be more careful now when someone comes to the house," Suboshi said. Yui nodded and agreed that she would. Now that they knew that her stepmother knew where she was, they would all have to be more cautious.

Back in her palace, Queen Taiitsukun, out of her merchant disguise, preened before her magic mirror. How glad she was to be out of those disgusting peasants' rags! "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest maid of all?" she demanded in a self-satisfied voice.

To her horror, the mirror showed Yui's image, surrounded by her protectors at the cottage.

"That brat's still alive?!" the queen raged, grabbing a goblet off a nearby table and throwing it at the wall. "They must've returned in time to revive her… no matter, I'll find a way to get to her yet," she snarled, thinking of a plan.

*End Chapter*

Next Chapter: Yui and Suboshi's first date!


	4. Chapter 3: A Strange Attraction

A/N: here we are at Chapter 3, and today we have lots of moments between Yui and Suboshi! Enjoy, my dear readers.

Chapter 3: A Strange Attraction

Early the next morning, Yui awoke to the familiar bustle of the others going about their morning routine. As she joined Soi to assist with breakfast, she noticed a look on her friend's face that seemed odd. "What's wrong, Soi?" she asked.

"Something's come up… I need to go away for a day or two. One of Amiboshi's friends needs a delivery of firewood at once; his father is ill and they need to keep him warm until he gets better. We just got a messenger bird from him this morning. I'll be leaving soon, once everyone sets out. Suboshi's going to stay with you today in case your stepmother comes to make sure she finished the job."

Yui nodded. Much as she knew it was important that she not be alone, she wasn't comfortable with the idea one of her friends had to miss work because of her. They _did_ need all the money they could earn, especially with an extra person living with them now. Besides, who was to say that her stepmother even knew her attempt at killing Yui had failed?

There wasn't much around the cottage that needed to be done that day aside from washing a few dishes and some sweeping, so Yui spent most of the day tending the garden beside the house. It was actually funny to see Suboshi trying to help her- he could barely tell the vegetables from the weeds, so Yui eventually had him work on keeping the small group of sheep they raised out of the garden.

"That should do. These will go very nice with some chickens or rabbit, I think, if you'll catch us some for dinner later," Yui said as she gathered up the carrots, onions, and potatoes she'd harvested.

"Of course, Princess; although, I think I'd rather worry about lunch right now," Suboshi laughed as his stomach growled loudly.

Yui giggled. "Okay; let me put these inside and then we'll go to the river and catch some fish for lunch," she replied.

Ten minutes later they stood by the bank of the nearby river, throwing in nets to catch fish. Now it was Suboshi's turn to laugh- Yui had never caught fish before, and at first had no idea of what to do, and the way she reacted to the coldness of the water was comical.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" she asked with a grin before grabbing a handful of mud and throwing it at him. He retaliated in kind and soon both were splattered in mud.

"Alright, that's enough fun and games. Let's get our fish and eat," Suboshi declared, seeing the nets had caught fish. They gathered up their catch and turned to head back to the cottage.

Suboshi flung the nets over his shoulder and began climbing up the embankment, Yui following. As they neared the top, some loose, muddy earth beneath Yui's feet gave way, causing her to fall into the river. Dropping the nets, he followed after her and fished her out of the river.

It took a few moments for him to locate her, and when he got her onto dry land, she was pale and unconscious. "Damn it! She's not breathing… now what do I do?" he cried. Then he remembered what one of his brother's friends, a doctor by profession, had told him about how to revive a person after pulling them out of water.

Laying Yui on the ground, he knelt beside her and began following his instructions. He alternated pressing down on Yui's chest with his hands and covering her mouth with his and trying to breathe air into her lungs. After a few seconds, she revived, and began coughing up water.

"Princess, are you alright?" he asked frantically. She smiled.

"I am now, thanks to you. That's three times I owe my life to you, and your friends," she told him. "Now, let's try going home again." Grabbing their catch, they left to return to the cottage, Suboshi taking care to assist Yui so she didn't fall into the river again.

They returned to the cottage, and Suboshi sent Yui upstairs to change into dry clothing while he started a fire and cleaned the fish.

An hour later, they were sitting in front of a warm fire eating bowls of fish stew. While they ate, Suboshi entertained her with various jokes and stories about his and Amiboshi's childhood adventures.

"Y'know, I just realized, I never asked… how'd you all end up living here?" Yui asked as she put aside her empty bowl.

"This cottage and the area where we cut wood in belonged to Nakago's parents. They died in an epidemic when he was young. Soi lived in the nearby village and moved in when she and Nakago got engaged last year," Suboshi explained. "As for the rest of us, I guess you could say Nakago took us in over the years. He rescued Ashitare from the travelling circus he was with after he saw how badly they were treating him; Tomo used to be a theatre performer until the theatre troupe owner's wife accused him of attacking her when he rejected her and he was thrown out into the streets. Nakago was looking to take on additional help at the time and offered him a job and a place to stay. He did the same thing for my brother and I when we came here looking for work after our parents died. As for Miboshi, he used to work with Soi in her parents' bakery until it caught fire and burned down. They were the only survivors. She and Nakago got engaged not too long after the fire, and she and Miboshi came here."

Yui nodded. "You all were lucky, to have such a kind friend," she said softly. How horrible that such good people had been through so much… it made her even more grateful for all their kindnesses to her. She'd have to make sure her father did something for them to repay them for their help. Perhaps he could find them jobs at court, she mused.

Soon it was time to start dinner before the others returned. While Yui baked the bread she'd put together that morning, and began stewing some vegetables, she sent Suboshi to get a couple of chickens. In next to no time the chickens were plucked and roasting over the fire.

While they waited for the food to finish, Yui couldn't help but notice Suboshi staring at her. Fighting back a blush, she tried to keep her attention on the food. Just when it seemed he was about to say something, the door to the cottage burst open and Nakago and the others arrived home.

Everyone seemed in good spirits as they ate, but Nakago seemed particularly quiet. He always seemed to withdraw from the others when Soi was away.

"Aw, come on, Nakago, Soi'll be home by morning. Don't be so down in the dumps," Ashitare grunted, noticing how quiet Nakago had been.

"Princess Yui, I was wondering … you've never said much about life at court. What's it like at the palace?" asked Miboshi, swallowing a mouthful of bread. Though the youngest, he was serious and tended to speak very rarely.

Yui laughed. "It's very… grand, I think would be the word I'm looking for; especially with my stepmother in charge. She'd throw these fancy parties for all the courtiers and everyone would get dressed up and dance until late into the night. The kitchens would put out the best food that the palace could offer. My stepmother demands only the very best," she said, a bitter edge creeping in to her voice as she spoke of the queen.

"Sounds like you miss some of it," Suboshi said, noticing how sad Yui sounded as she described the parties at court.

"Not the parts where I had to clean up before and after. Don't forget, I was forced to be a scullery maid after my father left. But I _do_ miss it, what I remember from when I didn't have to help clean the palace from top to bottom all the time. My father used to love showing me off to the court; I'd dance and sing in front of everyone to show how accomplished and graceful I was," she said with a slight laugh as she spoke of her father.

"Will you show us?" Tomo asked. Everyone agreed, saying it'd be a nice amusement, especially as it'd begun to storm outside.

"I could, if we had some music… Amiboshi, will you play something?" Yui asked. Amiboshi nodded and went to fetch his flute.

"Now don't laugh… it's been ages since I've done this," Yui said before Amiboshi began playing. But however long it had been, it was clear once she began that she had lost none of her agility and grace from lack of practice.

"Now then, a waltz, if you please, maestro. Tomo, will you partner me?" Yui asked, holding out her hand to him after Amiboshi had finished the song.

"I'd be honored, milady," he said with great ceremony, making a formal bow before taking her hand. Everyone laughed as they waltzed around the room before Yui let go and then proceeded to dance first with Miboshi, then Ashitare, and then Nakago. This lighthearted merriment seemed just the thing to lift Nakago's spirits, Yui noted, seeing how he seemed to cheer up.

"Okay, Suboshi, your turn," Tomo teased as Nakago and Yui parted.

Suboshi blushed. "I can't… you know I don't know how to dance," he grumbled.

"It's okay, I'll lead; you won't have to do a thing," Yui said gently. Suboshi still protested; it was only when Ashitare and Amiboshi goaded him that he agreed.

Smirking slightly at his brother's discomfort, Amiboshi put the flute to his mouth and began to play. Everyone watched as Yui and Suboshi waltzed around the room, Yui leading just as she'd promised.

The attraction between the two was obvious to the others. Indeed, it'd been evident to them for some time that Suboshi had come to care deeply for the young princess. But it was only now that they saw signs that perhaps she was beginning to reciprocate.

As she looked into Suboshi's eyes, Yui felt as if she was dancing on air. She was so completely lost in him that she was more or less oblivious to the presence of the others watching them. How was it she'd never noticed before today how truly handsome Suboshi was?

Finally, much too soon for Yui and Suboshi, Amiboshi finished playing. As the song drew to a close, the pair leaned in and it seemed to the others that they were about to kiss. But just before they did, a loud clap of thunder sounded and snapped them out of the trance they had seemed to be in. Gasping softly, Yui turned and ran upstairs, to where the sleeping quarters were. The loud slam of a door and a soft click signaled that Yui had locked herself in her room.

Meanwhile, in her palace, Taiitsukun raged. That cursed girl… somehow she had survived! "Will I never be rid of the little wretch?!" she growled as she saw Yui and the cottagers in the mirror. "There's no way they'd leave her alone now, not after my first attempt on the brat's life. At least one of them is bound to be with her at all times. Wait… one of them! That's it!" she cried excitedly. "They'd never be wary of one of their own."

So saying, she quickly hurried to prepare her next plan.

* End Chapter *


	5. Chapter 4: Take Two

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that light and fluffy chapter last time, readers! We now return to the more dramatic part of our tale.

Chapter 4: Take Two

A subdued state ruled over the cottage the next morning. Barely anyone spoke a word as they all gathered to eat breakfast. Finally, Nakago chose to break the silence. "We need to decide which of us is going to stay with the princess today," he said firmly.

"There's really no need for that, is there… Soi'll be back before midday. Let the kid have a few hours by herself, I say. Can't be pleasant being cooped up with one of us watching her like a hawk all the time. People need some time to themselves now and then," Ashitare grunted through mouthfuls of food.

"After what happened to her the last time that she was left here alone? I don't really think that that's such a good idea," interjected Miboshi.

"I really wouldn't mind… Ashitare's right, Soi'll be back in a few hours. I think I can manage till she gets here. Any peddlers come by, I won't take anything from them and I'll go straight into the house," Yui said.

Once she had convinced the others that she'd be fine on her own until Soi got back and sent them off to work, Yui set about completing her chores for the morning. It was difficult, as she found herself distracted by thoughts of Suboshi and the almost-kiss of the night before.

She had never deluded herself into thinking she wasn't attracted to Suboshi; she had been from shortly after they'd met. But she knew it could never be. Once her father returned and it was safe for her to go back to the palace, she'd fully resume her life as a princess. And as a princess, she would have to marry a prince, or a high-ranking noble at the very least. Much as she wished otherwise, Suboshi was neither of those things.

Around midday, Soi finally returned from her errand. She reported that her trip had gone well and had been very profitable. "Amiboshi's friends, well, all but one who's a doctor, are blacksmiths and jewelry makers. They sent lots of presents for everyone," Soi said. "This is for you," she added, pulling a small, ornate hairpin from her satchel.

It consisted of a small, silver oval studded with blue stones. A small pin slid into holes in the sides of the disc to hold it in place with small beads made of the same stone dangling from the end of the pin. "Soi, it's beautiful. But it'll be some time before I can really wear this," Yui said. She'd kept her hair short since she was little, as that made it easier to keep clean and out of the way when doing her chores after her stepmother made her a servant. She'd been growing it out lately, and it was now near touching her shoulders.

"Why don't you go try it on?" Soi suggested. Yui nodded and went into the house.

No sooner did she put on the hair ornament, using it to secure part of her hair out of the way, then Yui began to feel unwell. Her head ached, her whole body felt sore and tired, and she began to burn with fever. She called out to Soi, breaking into a fit of violent coughing.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Soi asked, rushing in. But, despite her words and the speed with which she had answered, there was no concern in her voice.

"I can't… I can't breathe… I feel so…" Yui trailed off, the cough keeping her from talking.

Cackling, Soi pushed her to the ground. The laugh was one Yui knew well- her stepmother's! For the queen had disguised herself as Soi and put a curse on the hairpin she'd given Yui, to poison her with a deadly sickness. Yui watched in horror as the queen undid the spell that disguised her and with another spell, vanished.

Fortunately, the real Soi returned moments later, as did the others, who had decided to come back around the time she was due to return and share the midday meal with her and Yui.

Seeing Yui lying on the floor deathly ill, Soi and the others quickly jumped into action. "Amiboshi, send the messenger hawk to Miaka and Tamahome! Get that doctor friend of theirs here quickly. Tomo, go and get water from the well. Miboshi, find some clean cloths. Ashitare, Nakago, help me get her up to her room. Suboshi, go to the larder and see what we have ready to eat. I'm not going to be able to fix us anything right now," Soi ordered.

"Where'd she get this?" Ashitare asked, catching sight of the hair ornament Yui was wearing, while the others began going about their tasks.

"I've never seen it before… wait, why is it… it's glowing slightly. Quick, let's get it off of her," Soi said, removing the ornament.

A bit of color began to return to Yui's cheeks, and she stirred feebly. "How could that... you think the queen paid another visit?" Ashitare asked.

"I'm sure of it. Let's just hope that we were in time. The princess seems to be improving, but not much," Nakago replied somberly.

Once they had gotten Yui to her room, Soi sent Nakago out into the meadow to find some medicinal herbs that might bring Yui's fever down. "We've got to do all that we can to keep the fever down until Mitsukake gets here," she explained.

"That should be by the end of the day…I asked Miaka to have him come here at once; Mitsukake should be here by nightfall," Amiboshi said as he rejoined them.

"You're sure he can help her, Brother?"

"Mitsukake is one of the best healers I know. If anyone can save the princess, it's him."

Nakago returned with the herbs, which were then put into a kettle of boiling water.

"There… that should do it. All we have to do is get her do drink it, and it should help lower her fever. I'll take it up to her. You all can go back to work; I can look after her until Mitsukake gets here," Soi said as she ladled some of the steaming greenish liquid into a mug. Reluctantly, the others left. They knew they couldn't afford to lose a day's work, especially now that they had to pay for a doctor.

Mitsukake had arrived by the time they returned later that night. According to Soi, he hadn't been too optimistic at first. He'd had experience with sickness caused by curses, and the victim had to be separated from the means of imparting the curse for a cure to have any affect. Since no one knew how long before their arrival she had been cursed, only time would tell if he could heal her.

By the next morning, Yui's fever had gone down considerably, and her periods of consciousness were much longer and more frequent. Mitsukake looked relieved. "If she has improved this much, we were in time to save her. With a few days' rest and the healing tonic I'll show you how to make, she'll recover completely," he told the others over breakfast. "I must be getting back. Hotohori's wife is due any day now."

After writing down what healing herbs they needed and the instructions for the medicine, as well as helping Soi prepare the first batch, Mitsukake departed for his village.

True to his word, Yui was back on her feet within three days.

During the time she was recovering from her illness, Yui had time to think. She had spoken with Mitsukake after fully regaining consciousness, for he wished to know how she had become cursed in the first place. She'd told him her tale, and he had seemed grim.

"It appears your stepmother is quite persistent. She seems determined to keep trying until she succeeds in ending your life. The next time, she may also try to strike at those who are sheltering you and managing to revive you every time. I highly recommend you seek shelter outside the kingdom; it would be more difficult for her to reach you if you were within the borders of another land," he'd advised.

Much as it hurt her to admit it, Mitsukake had been right. If she stayed, her stepmother would know where to find her, and would keep trying to kill Yui until she had succeeded. Worse than that, what if she _did_ decide to punish those who had rescued Yui from her attacks? She could never forgive herself if she were to bring any harm to them because they had helped her.

Fortunately, Mitsukake had offered to help her. He'd told her of the village where he lived, several hours journey on horseback away. If she could get there, he and his friends could help smuggle her past the border into one of the neighboring kingdoms. Yui could wait there until her father returned and she would be safe to come home.

After some days of resting and regaining her strength, Yui prepared to put her plan into effect. In the middle of the night, she got up, packed some clothes and provisions, and prepared to journey to Mitsukake's village. With one last look at the cottage, and leaving a note explaining why she'd left, Yui slipped out of the cottage, got on one of the horses, and rode off into the night.

*End Chapter*


	6. Chapter 5: Third Time's a Charm

Chapter 5: Third Time's a Charm

After about an hour, Yui decided to stop and rest for a bit. Dismounting, she thought now would be a good time to eat to keep up her strength. Just as she got off her horse, she heard the sound of another horse approaching. Turning, she caught sight of Suboshi.

"Suboshi… what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I had to come… I couldn't let you go alone. Please, at least let me go with you until you get to Mitsukake's home so that I can let the others know you made it there safely," he said as he dismounted.

"How did you know where I was going?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I heard you leave. Then I went downstairs and saw your note."

Yui sighed. She had to admit, he did have a good point- after all that they'd done for her, it really didn't feel right to make the others worry; she'd planned to get a message to them after she arrived, but perhaps it'd work better this way. "Alright… you can go with me as far as Mitsukake's," she conceded. "Now, let's get something to eat and get going. I'd like to get there before it gets dark."

Suboshi nodded, pulling some extra provisions out of the saddlebags on his horse: apples, dried meats and fruits, and a couple flasks of cider. Yui fetched the food she'd brought with her, and the two sat down to eat. They spent the meal in silence, for which Yui, awkward as it was, was grateful.

Very soon the apples were all that remained. Wordlessly, Suboshi reached for a bright red apple, picked it up, and held it out to Yui. Accepting it, she smiled. Out of the few varieties of apples grown on the small cluster of apple trees at the cottage, the red ones were her favorite.

Yui took a bite of the apple, relishing the satisfying crunch as she bit into it, but scowled as she realized the apple tasted bitter. Suddenly, she straightened up as if something had caught her attention. A wave of dizziness overcame her, and her breathing grew shallow. The ground rose up to meet her and her vision went dark. The last thing that she saw before fading into oblivion was Suboshi, but she gasped in horror as he suddenly took on the appearance of her stepmother, grinning and laughing triumphantly.

"Let your cottager friends save you this time if they can, little Yui," Taiitsukun laughed as she stood up and walked away. She had enchanted the apple with a powerful poison that put whoever ingested it into a sleep that was impossible to tell from death, even for her mirror. Eager to be away from her detested stepdaughter, she chanted a spell to transport her back to the palace. She couldn't wait to see her magic mirror's answer. All the time she had spent using her mirror to spy on Yui and her friends and learn their habits had been worth it, as it had allowed her to successfully impersonate the cottagers to get close to Yui to put her plans into effect.

Hours later, the seven cottagers rode up on their horses, having seen Yui's note and set out in hopes of overtaking her. There was no describing their horror at seeing the princess who they had sheltered, protected, and befriended, lying dead. They quickly attempted everything they could to revive her but she did not wake.

"No… were we too late this time?" Miboshi asked quietly. Soi collapsed into Nakago's arms, sobbing frantically. Ashitare let out a long, mournful cry that sent the birds flying from the nearby trees. Pale and numb with disbelief, Suboshi fell to his knees, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Amiboshi tried to support his brother, but couldn't get him to move. Tomo hung his head in shame and regret, wishing they had taken Yui to find shelter outside the kingdom when they had the chance.

"W-we can't just… leave her here. We have to take her back," Soi finally choked out.

That seemed to snap Suboshi out of his state of numbed shock. He walked forward, gently picked up Yui, carried her over to the wagon attached to Soi's horse, and laid her down, draping her travelling cloak over her. With heavy hearts, they returned to the cottage, Soi driving the wagon and three of the others flanking her on each side.

* End Chapter *


	7. Chapter 6: Return of the King

A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! I know it's been a while, but of course it would just be rude of me to leave this story with Yui's fate in the balance. We've got one more chapter to go after this!

Chapter 6: Return of the King

The cottagers didn't have the heart to just bury Yui in a hole in the ground. With the help of their blacksmith and jeweler friends, they constructed a special casket with a glass lid edged with silver and studded with blue sapphires, the gems that Yui had loved most of all. It was rested on a stone bier in her favorite clearing in the forest, surrounding the cottage. An elegant canopy was created to protect it from the elements and one of the cottagers stood guard over it every day, most often Suboshi.

Word quickly spread through the nearby village about the beautiful maiden lying in a glass coffin in the forest. Of course, they were careful to keep it secret from the court, for they knew the queen was a vain and jealous woman. People who chanced to see her said the maiden was so beautiful she could only be a princess.

Months went by; winter came, and then turned into spring. Many changes happened in the lives of the cottagers, the most notable being Soi and Nakago's marrying, and Soi quickly becoming with child shortly after the wedding. But to everyone's astonishment, there was no change in the maiden's appearance whatsoever. She did not decay as corpses did; rather, she seemed frozen in time.

Finally, not long after spring began, the king, Yui's father, returned from his journeys abroad. He passed through the village near where the cottagers lived, and one of his guards heard the rumors flying amongst the townsfolk. Curious, the king decided to see this sight for himself.

When he arrived in the clearing, all seven of the cottagers had gathered to keep vigil by Yui's side. The king approached and, to his grief and horror, recognized his only daughter, who strongly resembled his beloved late wife.

"Yui… how… how could this have happened?" he exclaimed in disbelief as Soi confirmed that the girl lying in the glass coffin was his daughter.

"It was the queen's doing, Sire. She became consumed with hated for the princess. After you left, she forced her to become a servant in the palace, and then one day she ordered one of her guards to murder the princess. He let her escape, and she fled into the woods and we agreed to shelter her until your return. Somehow the queen discovered her and she tried several times to kill the princess; we were able to save her twice from the queen's attempts on her life, but the last time we were not so fortunate," Nakago explained.

The king dropped to his knees in grief, resting his head against the glass of the casket. "Yui… forgive me, child. I was your father, I was supposed to keep you safe. And instead I left you in the hands of the woman who murdered you. I failed you," he lamented. Then his sorrow turned to rage. "Curse the day I brought that wretched Taiitsukun into our lives…. by Seiryu, I'll see her hanged for this," he growled, standing to his feet.

Sighing, he turned to face Nakago and the other cottagers. "I thank you for all that you did for my daughter. Yui's murderer will be punished, but her friends and protectors shall be well rewarded for their kindnesses to her in her time of danger. Whatever riches I give you, as a father who loved his daughter, I could never reward you all half as much as I could wish."

Nakago bowed. "You honor us, Sire. But I assure you, Princess Yui's friendship was reward in itself; she was the greatest jewel the kingdom ever boasted," he told the king.

The king smiled sadly. "Yes, she was… as was my late wife. And now, good cottagers, I am afraid to tell you the time has come to bid the Princess farewell. My guards and I shall return her to the capital, to be laid to rest in the royal mausoleum."

Suboshi started to protest, but Amiboshi cut him off. "Peace, Brother. Princess Yui's proper resting place is with her mother and the rest of her family. She should be buried like the princess she is," he told him sternly. Suboshi hung his head.

"He's right, Suboshi. Princess Yui should be given all the honors she deserves," Soi agreed.

The king nodded, and sent his guards forward to remove the casket from its bier. Then, a strange and miraculous thing happened.

As Yui's casket was being lifted to be placed in the royal wagons, it slipped out of the hands of the guards. Rushing forward, Suboshi quickly pulled her away from the shattered glass as quickly as he could, while Soi and Amiboshi joined him to help tend to the wounds the broken glass had caused.

Now, it so happens that when Yui had bitten into the apple, the small piece she had bitten off had become stuck in her throat, allowing the magic to do its work. But, because the apple had become stuck in her throat and she had not fully digested it, the spell's effectiveness had been lessened; she had slept, frozen in time, as long as the apple remained there. The fall caused the piece of apple to become dislodged; slowly, she began to awaken.

"Where… where am I? What happened?" Yui asked as she began to take in her surroundings.

"Oh, Princess Yui… you're alive! I can't believe it!" Soi exclaimed, throwing her arms around the young princess. Tomo and Amiboshi looked stunned, Ashitare burst out laughing, while Nakago and Miboshi uttered silent prayers of thanks to Seiryu for this most astounding miracle.

The king rushed forward and embraced his daughter, relieved that she was alive. The others retreated, allowing father and daughter some time to talk in private. The cottagers led the king's small entourage back to their cottage, where they combined their supplies to prepare a small meal for the evening's repast. The king's party passed the night at the cottage, eager to rest before the last leg of their journey.

Finally, when dawn broke, it was time for the royal party to return to the palace. The grateful king invited the cottagers to come to court, offering them positions as Yui's attendants. Not wishing to be parted from her dear friends, Yui convinced them to accept and they all prepared to go to the court.

There was no disguising Yui's fear and unease as they approached the palace gate. "Be not afraid child. Your stepmother will not harm you any further," the king assured her, seeing how apprehensive she seemed. "I will see her given the direst punishments possible for what she has done."

Queen Taiitsukun was immediately arrested for her crimes against Princess Yui, and for her mismanagement of the kingdom. The king showed her no mercy and she was publicly executed, hanged like a common criminal.

Being back at the palace, and being a princess rather than a servant, was a big adjustment for Yui. She kept expecting people to bark orders at her, not wait on her hand and foot. She was especially pleased that her father had followed through on his promises to her friends; Soi now served as her principal lady-in-waiting, while Nakago and the others were knighted and served as Yui's personal guards.

* End Chapter *


	8. Chapter 7: Confessions and a New Adventu

Chapter 7: Confessions and a New Adventure

A few months after her return to the palace, Yui walked through the gardens, desperate to clear her head. Lately she couldn't stop thinking of that day she had spent alone at the cottage with Suboshi, and the night they'd nearly kissed.

 _If only we could go back to then… what wouldn't I give to be a normal girl, free to be with whoever I want? But then, if that had been the case, perhaps I never would have been driven into the forest and would never have met him in the first place,_ she thought sadly. Recent gossip around the palace said that her father was beginning negotiations for her marriage. She loathed the idea of being forced to marry a man that she'd never met, without having a say in the matter. But such was the fate of a princess.

It was one of the reasons she'd slipped out to the garden, to enjoy a moment of solitude and to think.

She was startled out of her reverie by Suboshi's voice calling for her.

"Suboshi… what is it? What's wrong?" Yui asked, seeing the panicked look on his face.

"You had us all worried when we couldn't find you. Fortunately, one of the maids said she saw you head out towards the gardens. Please, Princess, don't scare us like that again," he answered, looking at her in desperation. After everything that happened to Yui while she'd stayed at the cottage, it was really no wonder that they were overprotective of her at times.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to frighten anyone. I just needed to be alone for a while, to think."

"Why? What seems to be the problem?"

"You've probably heard my father is in talks to have me married off…" Yui began. "I don't want that. I don't want to be packed off and sent away to marry some stranger!"

"None of us want that… your father couldn't, wouldn't do such a thing. You're his only child, the only heir to the throne. Who would succeed your father if you are married to the ruler of another kingdom?" Suboshi said gently.

"Even if he found me some lesser royal who wasn't likely to inherit so they could marry me and come here, I wouldn't do it! There's only one man I love, and…"

"And? Who is he?" asked Suboshi, anger and jealousy creeping into his voice as he spoke. He knew he had no chance of ever being with Yui, but that didn't mean he'd like the idea of her being with someone else.

"It's you… I'm in love with _you_ , Suboshi! I realize that now…" Yui said, stepping forward and embracing him. Suboshi returned the embrace, but still seemed uneasy.

"Princess… I feel the same way about you. But you know we can't…"

"I know that, which is what makes this even worse. I'd give anything for things to be change, to be able to be with you!" Yui cried, fighting back tears.

Without saying another word, Suboshi leaned in and kissed her. Yui felt her heart race, her knees go weak… the kiss was exactly like she'd imagined it to be. Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They broke apart and turned to see Yui's father and several of his guards standing nearby.

"What is the meaning of this?! Guards, seize him!" the king demanded, gesturing towards Suboshi. He submitted calmly without a struggle, and Yui fell to the ground sobbing as he was led away in chains.

"On your feet, girl; Have you lost your senses?" the king shouted at her, marching over and pulling Yui to her feet.

"No, of course not, Father. I knew it was impossible, but I couldn't help it… I love him," Yui choked out.

"Yui, think of what you're saying, child; you're a princess, he's-"

"A knight; you knighted him yourself, gave him lands and a title," she reminded her father.

"Dear child, be reasonable. You cannot possibly marry this boy."

"And why not? If I were the daughter of anyone else in the kingdom, I could."

"But you're _not_. You're a princess, and you've got to marry a prince. Our kingdom needs the alliance and trade advantages such a marriage will bring if we are to recover from the damage your stepmother did to this land."

"And then what? I'm your only child. If I marry a prince of somewhere or other, that means he'd succeed you as king and our country would be taken over by his kingdom. Surely marrying one of our own nobles would be better than that!" Yui cried, beginning to pace the garden path.

"If I may, sire," added one of the king's advisors, "Princess Yui has a point. And the boy's common upbringing would help him be more in touch with the needs of the average subject. If the princess thinks him worthy, perhaps he should be given a chance to prove his worth to the rest of us."

The king thought a moment, and then said, "Very well. I will speak with the council on the matter, and we will devise a series of tasks to test the boy's worthiness. _If_ he passes, I will allow him and the princess to be married. But if he fails even one task, he will be banished from the kingdom for life."

With that, he turned and walked back into the palace with his attendants.

*Owari*

A/N: And that concludes our tale, my friends. But fear not… for I do believe a sequel is in order. And you, my dear readers, will have a part to play in the telling of this next tale. Suboshi's trials and tribulations to earn the hand of his lady love are in your hands. My plan for the sequel is this: To earn the hand of the princess, Suboshi must complete a series of tasks designed to test if he would be a good husband and co-ruler, kind of a mix of the Twelve Labors of Hercules of Greek mythology and the Triwizard tasks from Harry Potter. You are going to help me decide the tasks that must be performed. Review and send me your suggestions!


End file.
